Pernikahan Gila
by MiMeNyan
Summary: Sakura berniat menikah dengan sang Heiress Hyuuga, Hinata. Naruto yang tak rela berencana menghancurkan pernikahan itu! Tetapi, ternyata hal itu membuat Naruto menjadi jauh dengan Hinata. Warning inside, No yuri! NaruHina slight SasuSaku, Mind to RnR?;) TwoShots complete.
1. Chapter 1

Kedua pemuda sesama jenis itu berkali-kali mengerjapkan mata mereka secara bersamaan. Ekspresi yang tergambar di wajah mereka sama sekali tidak bisa dibaca, pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah memakai jubah hitam itu melongo dengan keringat yang bercucuran, sedangkan pemuda raven di sebelahnya hanya berekspresi datar namun tatapannya tetap setajam silet.

"Kau gila Sakura-chan, kau gila!"

Sasuke hanya geleng-geleng melihat kunoichi terhebat di dunia ninja itu melontarkan kata-kata satu menit sebelumnya.

"Tapi, kenapa.. dirimu.. Kau itu wanita, Sakura-chan! Bukan pria! Kenapa.."

"Lalu kenapa jika aku ingin menikahi, Hinata hah?! Kau sakit hati? Terpuruk? Sakit jiwa? Mencret-mencret? Aku tak perduli, cih. Apa urusanku padamu?" Desis Sakura, tajam.

"Jangan karena kau tidak bisa mendapatkan Sasuke sehingga kau jadi seperti i—"

BUAGHHH—Sebuah bogeman mentah telak mendarat di wajah tampan Hokage baru Konoha itu, membuahkan beberapa anak merah di kepalanya. "BAKA! Aku tidak mengharapkan Sasuke! Lagipula, Hinata jauh lebih baik dari Sasuke dan darimu! Aku tentu pilih Hinata!"

Naruto terdiam di tempatnya. Apa yang sahabat setimnya sejak dulu ini makan kemarin malam sehingga ia berubah menjadi penyuka sesama jenis begini? "Sakura-chan, tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Naruto. Minggu depan, kau dan Sasuke akan menjadi saksi pertama pernikahanku dan Hinata!" Kedua rival itu hanya diam menanggapi perkataan Sakura, tentu mereka masih ingin melanjutkan hidup mereka dan tidak mati mengenaskan di tempat ini.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**.**_

_**Pernikahan Gila**_

_**.**_

_**By Yukimura Hana**_

_**.**_

_**Warning: OOC, abal, gaje, aneh, banyak typo! No yuri, tapi sedikit menjurus. Sekali lagi OOC, abal, gaje, aneh, banyak Typo!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

** Ruang Hokage, 10:30 waktu setempat.**

Seharusnya, Hokage baru itu menikmati pekerjaan barunya di singgasana yang dikagumi seluruh penduduk konoha itu. Seharusnya, Hokage duduk dengan tenang sambil menyeruput teh dan mengerjakan berkas-berkas dari desa lain. Seharusnya, Hokage hanya harus meningkatkan kemakmuran, kebahagiaan dan kesejahteraan penduduk desa tanpa harus egois mementingkan dirinya sendiri.

Tapi, ini berbeda.

Ini masalah hatinya yang sejak kemarin mengusiknya. Ok, mungkin ia gila atau bisa jadi malah sahabatnya yang gila. Jika Sakura, gadis yang ditaksirnya sejak dulu itu berpacaran dengan Sasuke atau Lee, ia masih bisa terima. Tetapi ini..

_**SAKURA BERNIAT MELANGSUNGKAN PERNIKAHAN DENGAN HINATA DALAM KURUN 150 JAM KE DEPAN!**_

DUARRRRR!

Shock, stress, bingung, kesal, sedih, marah, benci semua jadi satu. Jika pernikahan wanita dengan lelaki atau lelaki dengan wanita itu masih ia bisa terima dengan ikhlas dan lapang dada. Tetapi ini.. **WANITA DENGAN WANITA!**

Oh, demi Dewa Jashin yang disembah Hidan! Cobaan apa yang Engkau berikan kepadaku!

Naruto menjambak helai pirangnya frustasi. Lebih baik ia disuruh bertarung lagi dengan embah buyut Sasuke yang nista itu daripada melihat dua orang yang ia sayangi menikah bersama.

Tunggu, dua?

Ya dua, yaitu Sakura dan Hinata. Akhir-akhir ini ia memang dekat dengan gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu. Walau sekarang Hinata tidak pingsan maupun tidak tergagap lagi saat bertemu dengannya, tapi rona merah di wajahnya masih tersisa. Tutur lemah lembutnya, ah.. Membuat Hokage keenam itu terbuai dalam khayalannya.

.TOK—suara ketukan pintu membuat Naruto mendengus kecil, karenanya khayalan yang susah payah ia bangun hilang begitu saja. "Masuk." Gumamnya. Hampir Naruto bersiap mengumpat sang pengetuk, ia dikagetkan oleh sosok itu. Gadis yang baru saja menjadi bintang khayalannya, sekarang ada di hadapannya.

"Hokage-sama, saya membawa laporan tentang misi yang anda berikan kemarin."

Ah, suara itu.. Reflek, Jinchuriki Kyuubi itu memejamkan matanya mendengar alunan merdu sang empu suara yang bergema di ruangannya. Suara indah, lemah lembut dan penuh kasih sayang di dalamnya, serasa di sungai madu yang manis mengalir dari hatinya.

"Ho-hokage-sama? Apakah anda mendengarku? Kenapa anda tertidur?" Seketika Naruto terbangun dari khayalannya, bahkan Kurama menertawakannya dari dalam sana. Baka! Baka! Baka! Umpatnya.

"Ah, ya Hi-Hinata."

"Ya, Hokage-sama?" Tanya Hinata, tanpa tergagap sedikitpun. Naruto mulai merasakan dunia sudah terbalik, terbukti dari gaya bicara. Sekarang yang gagap siapa, yang lancar siapa.

"Apakah ka-kau punya waktu luang unt—"

BRAKKKK!—sebuah bogeman matang yang mendarat di pintu Hokage membuat kedua makhluk di dalamnya melongo. Seorang gadis bersurai pink tentu saja sang pelaku utama, seluruh dunia ninja pasti mengetahuinya.

"HINATA-CHAAAAAAANNNN..." Teriaknya, menggelegar. Tak tau dengan jutsu apa, tiba-tiba tangannya menggenggam dan memeluk Hinata secara erat, padahal jaraknya masih 6 meter dari hadapannya.

"Aku merindukanmu." Ujar Sakura, penuh penghayatan.

"Sa-Sakura-chan, halo.."

KRAKKKK!—seperti sebuah es yang baru membeku, Naruto terpaku di tempat. Perasaan tadi dia enggak manggil Sakura, kok sekarang ada di ruangannya?

"Jangan macam-macam dengan Hinataku, Naruto!" Teriak Sakura, disertai deathglare dan aura yang mengerikan.

GLEK. Susah payah Hokage baru itu meneguk air liurnya sendiri. Oh Tuhan, apa yang Engkau perbuat pada sahabatku sendiri? Batinnya.

"Sa-sakura-chan, pelukanmu e-erat sekali.." Ujar Hinata dengan susah keren(?) Wajahnya membiru bagaikan orang yang nahan bab berminggu-minggu.

"Maaf-maaf! Oiya, hari ini kita akan memilih gaun untuk kita! Ayo!" Pintanya dan Sakurapun pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terpaku.

—Hanya suara jangkrik yang sedang dilahap kurama yang terdengar di ruangan luas itu. Tiada suara, tiada aktifitas bahkan tiada yang bernafas.

"BAKA NARUTOOOOOOO!"

.

.

.

** Gedung Hokage, 11:30 waktu setempat**

Shikamaru berjalan melalui lorong-lorong gedung Hokage dengan membawa berkas-berkas yang menumpuk di tangannya. Berkas-berkas yang harus Naruto tanda tangani untuk di serahkan ke desa lain. "Naruto ini—"

"KELUAR KAU!"

HYUUU—Aura gelap seketika menguap di ruangan Hokage itu. Pemuda rambut nanas itu hanya menatap datar, seakan tak takut sedikitpun pada Shinobi terhebat di dunia Ninja yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kau kenapa sih, Naruto?" Yang ditanya hanya menampakkan kepala kuningnya dibalik telungkupan tangannya. Tak menjawab maupun tak menggubris pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya, membuat Shikamaru berdecak kesal.

"Hey, ini ada berkas yang kau harus periksa. Aku akan masuk."

Shikamaru melangkahkan kaki mendekat ke arah Naruto, kemudian meletakkan tumpukan kertas itu di hadapannya. "Naruto, kau kenapa sih?" Tanyanya lagi, dengan wajah malas.

"Shi...shika..hiks...hiks...maru..."

DEMI KOLOR EMBAH BUYUT SASUKE! DALEMAN BULUK NENEK CHIYO! APA-APAAN INI?

'Buset, Naruto jelek banget.' Batinnya.

"Ke-kenapa wajahmu makin hancur begitu?" Dengan tubuh bergetar, Naruto menatap Shikamaru disertai genangan air mata yang mengucur dari hidungnya(?) Wajah tannya berubah menjadi abu-abu seperti kulit ikan lele yang ada di taman tengah konoha.

"Kumohon...hiks...He-hentikan Sakura-chan... HUWAAAAA..." teriaknya, mendramatisir.

"Memangnya Sakura kenapa hah?" Tanya Shikamaru, malas.

"Dia...hiks..dia...dia..AKAN MENIKAH DENGAN HINATA!"

JEDDAR! GLUMBUL-GLUMBUL BLAARRR!

"Oh, hanya itu?"

GUBRAKKK—Naruto sweatdropped. Hanya itu? Dia bilang hanya? HANYA?

"Aku tidak mau tau, kau harus memata-matai Sakura-chan dan Hinata-chan! Cari informasi tentang pernikahan mereka dan laporkan kepadaku!"

"Tapi Naruto aku bukan—"

"Ini perintah! Cepat sana pergi!" Shikamaru hanya menguap malas, lalu melenggang pergi dari ruangan penuh nista itu.

BRAKKK— "KIAMAAAAAAAATTTT!" Teriak Naruto membahana.

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan santai melewati pasar, di kedua tangannya terdapat dua kantung belanjaan yang besar-besar. Di sebelah kanannya terdapat seorang gadis bersurai bubble gum yang tengah mengoceh tanpa henti.

"Hinata-chan, menurutmu aku bisa membuat sup tomat yang lebih enak dari kemarin tidak?"

"Mm.. Menurutku Sakura-chan, jika kau sering berlatih memasaknya, masakanmu akan menjadi makanan terenak di dunia." Jawab Hinata, dengan tutur lemah lembutnya.

"Ahh.. Hinata-chan! Kau selalu bisa menghiburku!" Ujar Sakura sambil memeluk Hinata dengan erat.

Sesosok pria muda dengan wajah tertutup masker menatap mereka dengan jijik. Sesekali, kamera di tangannya mengambil adegan yang menurutnya memalukan seperti tadi.

'Buset, gila beneran.' Batinnya. Shikamaru terus mengikuti mereka ke toko gulali, toko perhiasan, toko baju, toko kue, toko bunga, photobox hingga toilet.

Ehhh? Toilet?

"Aku tidak melihatnya, Aku tidak melihatnya.. Sungguh aku tak meli—"

BUAGHHHHH—Sebuah pukulan hangat mendarat di wajah tampan Pemuda Nara itu. Tentu saja kalian sudah tahu siapa pelakunya.

"APA YANG KAU INTIP BAKA!"

"Sa-sakura.."

"BIAR AKU MANGHAJARNYA, HINATA! DIA SUDAH MENGINTIPMU! AKU TAK TERIMA! HYAAA SHANNAROOOOO!"

'Perasaan gue gak nyuruh nghajar itu orang' batin Hinata, OOC.

BUAGHHHHH—Layaknya iblis, Sakura terus melancarkan pukulan manisnya ke arah Shikamaru, hingga Shikamaru sudah tak berdaya dan tewas seketika.

**The end.**

.

.

.

.

.

Masih ada ding hihihi #plakk ._.v

Setelah korbannya babak belur dan merasa puas, Sakura meninggalkan Shikamaru terdiam di ujung gang sempit sambil berpegangan tangan dengan Hinata. "Ayo, Hinata-chan!" Ajak Sakura. Hinata hanya mengangguk sambil bergidik ngeri.

Poops!— "Untung itu hanya bayangan. Cih, merepotkan. Lebih baik kembali saja." Gumam Shikamaru. Pemuda berambut nanas itu sudah malas mengikuti dua wanita itu dan memutar balik arah menuju ruangan Hokage.

.

.

.

** Ruang Hokage, 13:00 waktu setempat.**

Naruto berkali-kali memijit pelipisnya dengan kasar, tumpukkan berkas-berkas di mejanya membuat kepalanya serasa meledak. Ditambah lagi fakta bahwa Sakura akan menikahi Hinata memenuhi tiga perempat otaknya.

"SIALAAAAN!"

BRAKKKK—Dengar kasar meja tak bersalah itu menjadi korban kekesalannya. Lagipula, kenapa Sasuke brengsek itu menolak Sakura? Padahal akhir-akhir ini mereka sering pergi bersama tanpa dirinya seorang.

"Shikamaru, dimana kaaau?"

.TOK

Suara ketukan pintu membuat senyum Hokage muda itu mengembang, dengan perasaan berbinar ia membiarkan orang tersebut masuk ke dalam ruangannya. 'Shikamaru Shikamaru Shikamaru' nama itu terus terngiang di batin kecilnya, oh Shikamaru cepatlah masuk.

"Dobe.."

Bingo! Tebakannya melenceng, yang datang ternyata pemuda rambut raven yang tadi ia sebalkan, seketika senyum sumringah itu turun menjadi aura yang mengerikan.

"Apakah kau sudah menyelidiki tentang pernikahan Sakura dan Hinata?"

'Oh sht, ini aja lagi nungguin pe'a.' Batinnya, kasar.

"Sedang diproses, memangnya kenapa hah? Tumben kau peduli dengan aku dan Sakura." Ujar Naruto, malas. Sasuke mendecih kecil, mengalihkan pandangannya dari shappire milik Naruto.

'Ok Sasuke, kau bisa! Turunkan sedikit marga Uchiha dalam dirimu!' batin Sasuke, OOC.

"Aku, punya rencana.." Gumam Sasuke, mantap. Naruto mengerutkan keningnya dan mencondongkan telinganya ke arah Sasuke untuk mendengar rencananya.

"Jadilah Ukeku.."

GUBRAKKK! Penduduk Konoha sweetdroped. Ok, maaf salah ketik.

"Begini.." Naruto menyeringai kecil mendengar Ice Prince itu membisikkan rencananya. Rencana yang oke untuk mantan penjahat tingkat-S seperti Sasuke, tapi tentu hanya seperempat saja yang bisa masuk di otaknya itu.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang melakukannya?" tanya Naruto, agak sebal. Lagi-lagi dia harus terjun di rencana nista milik Sasuke.

"Cih, jika aku, kau mau 'Hinata-chanmu' itu menjadi milikku?"

Naruto menggeleng cepat, lebih baik ia jadi uke Sasuke daripada harus melihat Sasuke bergandengan tangan dengan Hinata. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Naruto kesal setengah mati, apalagi melihatnya? Bisa-bisa ia mencret-mencret seperti yang Sakura bilang kepadanya kemarin.

"Naruto." Suara bass milik seseorang di ambang pintu membuat duo rival itu menoleh. Ahh.. ini dia yang sedari tadi di tunggu-tunggu. "Yo, Shikamaru. Silakan masuk."

Shikamaru melangkah masuk tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, beberapa lembar foto di tangannya ia letakkan di meja sang Hokage. "Aku tak bisa mengikuti mereka lagi, sekian." Ujarnya, sambil berlalu pergi dari ruang Hokage itu.

Naruto dan Sasuke terpaku menatap lembaran gambar tersebut, terutama Naruto yang sudah menahan tangisnya layaknya anak TK yang kehilangan permennya. Oh, jadi Sakura benar-benar serius atas ucapannya, eh?

"Mereka gila." Ujar Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar.

Naruto diam tak menggubris perkataan Sasuke, matanya menjelajahi setiap inci dari gambar tersebut. 'Oh Hinata.. kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?' batinnya. Dan duo nista itu hanya bisa meratapi sahabat mereka di sudut ruang Hokage.

** Hyuuga Mansion, 17:56 waktu setempat.**

Hinata memandang cahaya sunset disetai senyuman manis yang terulas di bibirnya. Ah, sepi. Ayahnya tengah ke luar desa menyelesaikan urusan klannya, sedangkan Hanabi menjalankan misi yang diperintahkan oleh Hokage.

Hokage.. ia tertawa kecil ketika membayangkan wajah Hokage yang baru saja naik tahta tiga minggu yang lalu. Wajah tampannya, kulit tannya, senyum lima jarinya, semuanya.. Jadi bernostalgia saat ia dipeluk pada pencarian bikochou dulu, dan saat tangannya digenggam olehnya pada perang Shinobi keempat.

Desiran hangat menjalar menuju pipi porselennya, pemuda itu.. Pemuda yang membuatnya berubah menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Semangat api konoha yang tertanam pada pemuda itu menjalar memasuki tubuhnya. Mengajarinya untuk selalu berusaha dan pantang menyerah. Naruto..

"Psstt...Hinata!" Mendengar namanya dipanggil, reflek kepalanya menoleh ke asal sumber suara. Tidak ada orang, mana yang memanggilnya?

"Ssstt..Hinata!" Amethystnya membulat seketika ketika mengetahui seseorang yang memanggilnya. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang mengenakan jubah hitam yang tengah nangkring di atas pohon sakura milik ayahnya. Keringat yang mengucur melalui pori-pori tan milik sang pemuda menambah kesan atletis, dengan background sunset yang menawan mendeskripsikan pemuda tampan ini, keren.

"Ho-hokage-sama?"

Naruto menyeringai, taktik pertamanya sukses dengan hasil yang memuaskan. Perlahan ia turun dari pohon yang susah keren ia panjat demi background yang kece itu.

"Ada apa, Hokage-sama?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan dari sang gadis, Naruto malah mendudukkan bokongnya tepat di sebelah Hinata sambil melipat kedua tangannya, menatap langit jingga yang perlahan berubah menjadi biru dongker.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin bermain kesini saja." Jawabnya, disertai senyuman lima jari.

"Tetapi, ke-kenapa anda lewat situ, Hokage-sama?"

BLETAK! —Pukulan telak untuk Naruto. Otaknya bekerja keras mencari jawaban yang tepat untuk dilontarkan pada gadis bersurai indigo di hadapannya. Alisnya bertaut, tangannya menumpu pada dagunya serta bibirnya mengkerucut, ah Naruto, kenapa kau begitu baka?

"Aku takut ada penjaga di depan rumahmu." Tuturnya, bisa gawat jika rencana kerennya terbongkar.

"Tapi kan, sekarang kau Hokage, jadi pasti dibolehkan."

BLETAK! —Lagi-lagi Naruto tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Pukulan secara halus yang ganasnya melebihi pukulan Sakura itu membuatnya tertohok berkali-kali, oh Naruto benar-benar baka.

"A-ah.. i-itu, ah Hinata! Bolehkah aku meminta teh dan kue?" Tanya Naruto mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Hinata yang memang dasarnya polos segera mengangguk dan berjalan ke dalam rumahnya.

'Sialan, hampir aja ketauan.' Batin Naruto. Sebuah alat berwarna hitam ia keluarkan dari dalam sakunya, setelah menekan salah satu tombol, terdengarlah suara seseorang dari dalamnya.

"Hey, Teme. Aku harus melakukan apa lagi?" Dengan setengah berbisik, Pangeran pirang kita melakukan pembicaraan dengan orang itu. Hanya bermodalkan "Ya." Dia menjawab apa yang dikatakan Sasuke, dasar.

"Hokage-sama, kau berbicara dengan siapa?"

GLEK. Hokage keenam itu terpaku, segera dimatikannya alat penghubung itu dan berbalik menatap Hinata yang tengah menatapnya khawatir, di kedua tangannya terdapat benda pesanan Naruto.

'Naruto kok jadi gila, kasian.' Batin Hinata, sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"A-ah, ti-tidak. Bukan dengan siapa-siapa! Ah, ini pasti enak!" ujar Naruto dengan mata berbinar, segera diserobotnya benda itu dan dimakannya dengan lahap. "enyuakk..."

"Makan dengan pelan-pelan, Hokage-sama. Nanti anda tersedak."

Naruto hanya nyengir lima jari, lalu menatap keindahan amethyst di hadapannya. Tanpa diperintahkan, detak jantungnya berdebar dengan cepat. Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk mengucapkan beberapa potong kalimat yang tadi dikatakan Sasuke. Oh, ayolah Naruto..

"Hi-Hinata.." Hinata menoleh ke arah sang empu suara yang memanggilnya, disertai senyuman hangat yang menawan membuat suara Naruto semakin tercekat di tenggorokannya.

'Oh sht, gimana cara gue ngomongnya." Batin Naruto.

"Be-besok ada waktu enggak? A-aku mau ngajak kamu ja-jalan."

Blush! Sembilan kata yang memiliki makna penting itu membuat sang Heiress Hyuuga ini memerah, dengan mata yang memancarkan ketidakpercayaan ia menatap ke arah Shappire Naruto, mencari kebenaran di dalam sana.

"A-apakah Hokage-sama serius?" Tanyanya. Naruto mengangguk antusias, lalu berbaring di gazebo kayu itu, menatap taburan bintang yang menghiasi malam konoha.

"Jika tidak mau, tidak apa-apa kok." Ujar Naruto, menoleh ke arah Hinata dan tersenyum. Hinata menggeleng cepat dan membalas senyum Naruto dengan malu-malu. "Baiklah.."

Sekarang giliran Naruto yang menatap ke arah Hinata dengan perasaan tidak percaya. Darahnya seakan mengalir menuju wajahnya dan kupu-kupu berterbangan dari dalam perutnya. Reflek, ia melompat menuju gadis indigo itu dan memeluknya.

"AAAAAA... TERIMA KASIH HINATA!" teriaknya, kesenangan. Hinata hanya bisa menahan degup jantungnya agar tak ambruk di gazebo ini.

"Baiklah Hinata, ini sudah malam, sebaiknya aku pulang dulu. Jaa ne! Sampai jumpa besok sore di taman konoha!" Ujar Naruto, lalu berlalu meloncat ke atas tembok pembatas klan Hyuuga itu.

"Jaa, Naruto-kun.."

Naruto berjalan melalui kompleks perumahan elit Hyuuga itu dengan santai, semenjak menjabat jadi Hokage baru Konoha, ia sudah jarang bersantai-santai seperti ini. Sepertinya seporsi mangkuk ramen lumayan untuk mengisi perutnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan ke kedai paman teuchi dulu." Ujarnya.

.

.

.

** Konoha Hospital, 19:35 waktu setempat.**

Sasuke menatap datar ke arah pintu transparan itu. Sudah sekitar satu setengah jam ia menunggu seseorang disana, tanpa berniat masuk menanyakan kapan orang itu akan keluar.

KLEK—Mendengar pintu itu terbuka, reflek pemuda raven itu bersembunyi di balik pepohonan, memperhatikan orang yang ia tunggu sedari tadi berjalan keluar dari tempat itu.

"Jadi, kau ingin memesan seratus bunga lily putih minggu depan?" tanya seorang gadis bersurai kuning pucat pada gadis itu.

"Hm, ya. Hinata bilang, selain bunga lavender, ia menyukai bunga lily. Bisa kan, Ino?" Ino hanya mengangguk menanggapi perkataan Sakura. Mereka terus berbincang melewati jalan setapak yang diterangi lampu tersebut. Sesekali mereka tertawa dengan obrolan mereka sendiri.

'Minggu depan, Hinata, bunga lily?' tanya Sasuke pada diri sendiri. Kakinya terus melangkah mengikuti gadis bersurai bunga musim semi itu tanpa ia sadari. Merasa bersalah eh, Sasuke?

"Aku berniat melaksanakannya di taman konoha, semo—"

KRASH!—Tanpa sengaja, Sasuke menginjak bekas botol minuman yang tergeletak sembarangan di jalan. Seketika, keringat dingin memenuhi wajah stoicnya, takut-takut dibunuh Tsunade kedua itu di tempat mengenaskan seperti ini.

HYUUU—TAK!

Sebuah kunai mendarat telak tepat di sebelah telinganya, jantungnya berdegup cepat namun tetap berusaha berekspresi datar layaknya Uchiha. Onyxnya dengan tajam menatap ke arah dua gadis yang tak jauh dari hadapannya.

"Siapa itu?!" Teriakan dari Sakura yang memekakkan telinga itu membuat pemuda Uchiha itu tersentak, susah payah ia menyembunyikan jejak chakranya, tetapi dapat ketahuan hanya dengan botol bekas?

"Kau salah dengar mungkin, Sakura." Ujar Ino sambil menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

"Hmm, mungkin. Yasudah, ayo lanjutkan jalannya."

Sakura dan Ino kembali berjalan menuju rumah mereka, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

'Cih, sial.'

.

.

.

** Apartemen, 21:07 waktu setempat.**

Naruto memandang bulan sabit dari balkon apartemennya. Apartemen yang sudah ia singgahi sejak kecil hingga menjadi Hokage sekarang memang tak banyak berubah, hanya sedikit lebih rapi daripada dulu-dulu. Serta, pewangi arroma lavender yang akhir-akhir ini sering ia beli menyeruak di ruangan kecil itu.

Angannya menerawang, memikirkan rencana Sasuke yang baru hari ini masuk ke dalam otaknya. Jika dia berhasil menggagalkan pernikahan Sakura dan Hinata, siapa yang harus ia pilih? Jelas-jelas Sasuke menolak mentah-mentah Sakura dengan berbagai alasan. Dan ia sudah lama menaksir gadis bersurai bubble gum itu. Tetapi, akhir-akhir ini ia memang dekat dengan Hinata.

Sakura atau Hinata?

Mengucapkan nama mereka saja membuat Hokage Konoha itu melayang, kecantikan, keanggunan, dan kehebatan mereka dalam bidang ninja memang tak bisa dipungkiri, dia mengakui itu. Tapi, masa ia harus poligami?

Naruto menggeleng cepat, apakah ia harus mengikuti ayahnya? Memilih Sakura yang notabenenya mirip ibunya, Kushina?

Ia menggeleng lagi, atau ia harus mengikuti ibunya? Memilih Hinata yang tenang, lemah lembut dan pengertian layaknya Ayahnya, Minato? ARGGHH! Kenapa cinta serumit ini?

Suara gemuruh dari dalam perutnya mengganggu pikirannya, semangkok ramen yang ia makan tadi tak cukup untuk menahan lapar yang melanda perut besarnya. Jika ia memiliki istri yang bisa memasak, pasti akan enak sekali. Tetapi, adakah di antara keduanya yang bisa memasak?

Sakura, ia tak pernah mencoba masakan kunoichi hebat itu. Menurutnya, Sakura hanya bisa memasakan satu jenis makanan yang sama sekali ia tidak suka, yaitu sup tomat, kesukaan Sasuke. Dan ia tidak tau lagi, apakah Sakura bisa membuat ramen kesukaannya?

Hinata, ia juga tak pernah mencoba masakan Heiress Hyuuga itu. Tetapi, ia sering mendengar teriakan Kiba dan Shino yang rebutan bento buatan Hinata saat melewati tempat team mereka latihan. Apakah sebegitu enak masakan Hinata hingga Shino yang sependiam itu menjadi OOC seperti dirinya?

"Hey Hinata, bisakah kau membuatkanku ramen?" Ujarnya tanpa sadar, berharap angin menyampaikan ucapan sederhana namun bermakna itu ke telinga sang gadis.

.

.

.

.

.

**-TBC-**

**Hai. Hana is back. Lama gak ngepost, lagi buntu. Eh pas lagi nyari ide, ketemu angan beginian. Sebenernya ini oneshot, tapi karena kepanjangan, aku bagi dua shot.**

**Hm, Ok. Mind to review?;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Ketiga gadis muda yang tengah berjalan beriringan tengah mengobrol bersama, dua kantung belanjaan memenuhi kedua tangan mereka. Gadis bersurai pink dan kuning itu terus mengoceh, sedangkan gadis bersurai indigo hanya mengiyakan saja.

"Kau ingin buat apa, Ino?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah antusias.

"Mmm.. Sepertinya kare. Kau akan masak sup tomat lagi eh?" Sakura mengangguk, lalu terkekeh pelan. Emeraldnya menatap ke arah Hinata yang tengah terdiam di antara mereka.

"Kau ingin buat apa, Hinata-chan?"

"Ramen." Ujar Hinata, disertai rona merah. Ino dan Sakura berpandangan, lalu tertawa.

"Hey Hinata-chan, kau kan 'tunangan'ku.." Ledek Sakura. Seketika wajah yang sudah memerah itu ditambah memerah lagi karenanya. "Sa-Sakura-chan jangan menggodaku.."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**.**_

_**Pernikahan Gila**_

_**.**_

_**By Yukimura Hana**_

_**.**_

_**Warning: **__**OOC, abal, gaje, aneh, banyak typo! No yuri, tapi sedikit menjurus. Sekali lagi OOC, abal, gaje, aneh, banyak Typo!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey Naruto, tumben kau lemas begitu. Ada apa?" Tanya seorang lelaki paruh baya yang tengah menyiapkan ramen untuk beberapa pelanggannya.

"A-ah, tidak kok paman. Hanya.. Aku jadi ingin masakan rumahan." Jawab Naruto dengan wajah lesu, diseruputnya kuah ramen itu dengan ganas.

"Hm, makanya carilah istri!" Wajah pemuda kuning itu memerah, menahan malu dan agak menahan kesal. Jelas-jelas usianya baru 17 tahun, malah disuruh menikah. Ada-ada saja.

Ngomong-ngomong pernikahan, tiba-tiba sebuah perkataan Sakura dua hari yang lalu terlewat di otaknya.

'Aku akan menikahi Hinata..' Kepalanya menggeleng cepat, tidak! Ia akan membatalkan rencana gila milik Sakura. Tidak akan ada di konoha yang menikah sesama jenis selama Uzumaki Naruto masih disana! Yaa!

Jeng jeng!—Dengan semangat membara, Naruto meletakkan kupon ramen di mejanya dan berjalan dengan gagah menuju gedung Hokage. Api yang entah muncul darimana berkobar di matanya, bahkan sampai-sampai rambutnya berubah menjadi kuning pirang.

Tunggu, memang sudah kuning sejak lahir.

'Aku akan mengalahkanmu, Sakura-chan..' Batinnya, bersemangat.

"Ayolah Hinata-chan, untuk latihan acara nanti.." Suara seorang gadis yang sangat dikenali olehnya membuat langkahnya terhenti. Dengan api yang masih membara, ia bersembunyi di balik pepohonan secara cepat, takut-takut Sakura menyadari keberadaannya.

"Ba-baiklah, tetapi lebih baik kita duduk dulu di sa-sana."

Shappirenya menatap ke arah tiga gadis itu secara tajam. Keningnya sedikit berkerut, sedang apa mereka disini?

"Hey forehead, jangan lama-lama. Nanti sayurnya layu." Saran gadis bersurai kuning pucat, sambil bertolak pinggang. Iris aquamarinennya tak luput dari dua sahabat yang ada di hadapannya.

"Iya-iya, aku juga tau malu kali. Ini 'kan tempat umum."

"Kalau kau tau itu, kenapa kau lakukan disini baka?" Umpat Ino, kesal.

"Hinata kan butuh pemanasan untuk 'nanti'. Saat acara itu kan ramai, sedangkan ini hanya beberapa orang saja yang lewat, pig. Ah kau cerewet sekali!"

Naruto terdiam, pemanasan? Nanti? Acara? Apa yang sebenarnya mereka bicarakan?

Tiba-tiba, Sakura berpindah posisi menutupi Hinata dari pandangan Naruto. Tubuh mungilnya itu mendekat ke arah Hinata, entah apa yang dilakukannya. Naruto mendecih kecil, kenapa ia tidak bisa melihat momen ini?

Kakinya melangkah sedikit menuju ke kiri, mencari tau apa yang sedang di lakukan ketiga gadis itu. Tidak terlihat. Ia mencoba ke kanan, apakah matanya bisa menatap apa yang Sakura lakukan pada Hinata?

Seketika matanya membulat, seakan tak percaya apa yang ia lihat. Sa-sakura dan Hinata.. Berciuman? Berciuman? BERCIUMAN?

Tidak, ini pasti salah. Tidak mungkin mereka serius! Tidak!

Reflek kakinya melangkah mundur menjauhi tempat itu, dan berlari entah kemana. Bingung, kesal, benci dan marah mengumpul di dadanya, sesak. Apakah rasanya akan seperti ini?

Tetapi, saat Sakura lebih memilih Sasuke atau Hinata yang sering bersama Kiba, ia tidak merasa sesesak ini.

Kakinya terus berlari, tak tau menuju kemana. Hingga ia sampai di sebuah hutan yang biasa digunakannya untuk berlatih dulu.

"Sesak." Ujar Naruto, sambil memegang dada kirinya. Air mata mulai turun dari matanya, sedangkan tangan kirinya menjambak helai pirangnya dengan kasar.

"Kalian itu wanita, kenapa.. Arghh!"

Shappirenya mengadah ke langit, mencari ketenangan disana. Terlihatlah awan-awan yang menggumpal membentuk suatu pola yang menakjubkan. "Kami-sama, apakah dunia akan kiamat?"

**Lain tempat.**

"Heh, hanya ditiup? Payah kau forehead."

"Psst! Kau itu cerewet seperti ibuku! Ini kan hanya pemanasan! Sudah ayo pergi!" Ujar Sakura kesal, lalu menarik Hinata berlalu dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

** Ruang Hokage, 12:09 waktu setempat.**

Shikamaru memijit pelipisnya dengan gusar. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas siang, namun pemuda kuning yang tengah ditunggunya belum juga muncul di ruangannya. Kesal, marah, gundah, gelisah dan khawatir bercampur di benak pemuda Nara itu. Sedang apakah dia?

"Naruto, kau dimanaa?" Teriaknya frustasi.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi berdiri menemani Shikamaru hanya bisa menatap datar ke arahnya. Tidak biasanya Naruto meninggalkan pekerjaannya, pasti ada sesuatu. Batinnya.

"Aku akan mencarinya." Ujar Sasuke, akhirnya. Dengan cepat, ia melangkah keluar berlari dari ruangan Hokage itu.

Onyxnya menatap tajam ke seluruh penjuru ruangan yang bisa ia lihat. Andaikan ia memiliki byakugan, pasti dalam satu detik ia sudah menemukan Naruto. Ah Naruto, kau dimana sebenarnya?

"Sasuke-kun!" Samar-samar, telinganya mendengar namanya dipanggil. Sontak saja, ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis bersurai pink yang tengah tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri dirinya.

"Sakura.." Lirihnya. Sakura berlari menghampiri pemuda raven itu disertai senyuman manis. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah kotak makan berwarna biru dongker yang ikut bergoyang seiring langkahnya.

"Ini.." Ujar Sakura, masih dengan senyumnya. Sasuke menautkan alisnya, apa ini?

"Sup tomat, aku harap kau suka." Ujar Sakura lagi, seakan tau apa yang dipikirkan pemuda berjuluk Ice Prince itu. Senyuman yang sangat tipis terulas di wajah stoic Sasuke, senyuman yang sangat jarang diperlihatkannya sebagai seorang Uchiha. Tangannya meraih kotak itu dengan perlahan dan menggenggamnya.

"Terima kasih.."

Sakura mengangguk lalu beranjak pergi dengan rona merah yang masih bertengger di pipinya.

Sasuke memandang kotak itu dengan tatapan penuh arti. Dibukanya kotak itu dan menyeruaklah aroma menggiurkan di dalamnya. Tomat. Kebetulan sekali ia belum makan siang.

'Mending makan dulu." Batinnya cengengesan.

** Mansion Hyuuga, 14:03 waktu setempat.**

Hinata menatap hasil masakannya dengan sendu, percobaan ketiganya membuahkan hasil yang kurang memuaskan menurutnya, sedangkan persediaan bahannya hanya tinggal satu kali pakai.

"Gagal lagi.." Lirihnya. Amethystnya melirik ramen yang tidak jadi itu dengan gusar. "Apakah aku bisa membuatkan ramen jumbo extra bawang untuk Naruto-kun?"

Teriknya sinar mentari membuat pandangannya teralih. Panas sekali, apakah nanti sore hujan?

Hinata menghela nafas, lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatan masaknya. Sesekali ia bersenandung ria, membayangkan wajah Naruto yang senang menerima ramen buatannya merupakan penyemangat baginya.

"Ganbatte Hinata!" Semangatnya pada diri sendiri. Jemarinya dengan lincah meracik bumbu-bumbu yang diperlukan, memasukkan, mengolah, dan membolak-balik mie itu dengan riang.

Seusai mie itu matang, Hinata segera mengangkatnya dan memasukkannya pada sebuah kotak makan berwarna orange. Di atas kotak tersebut juga terdapat kotak berwarna kuning yang sama bentuknya, namun isinya berbeda. Bento, mengingat Naruto yang makannya sangat lahap dan rakus membuat Hinata membawa dua kotak untuk pria pirang itu.

Seulas senyuman manis tercetak di wajahnya, dengan perasaan berbinar, ia melangkahkan kaki ke dalam kamarnya untuk sekedar berganti pakaian. Pakaian rumahan berwarna biru muda dengan rok yang panjangnya sejengkal di bawah lutut menjadi pilihannya.

Berharap ini kencan eh, Hinata?

.

.

.

Naruto menatap langit biru muda yang perlahan dihiasi gumpalan abu-abu dengan datar. Iris shappirenya menatap tajam seakan tak ada kehangatan disana. Sudah hampir sembilan jam ia berada di tempat ini, dan tak ada niat sama sekali untuk kembali kepada berkas-berkas yang menggunung itu.

Matanya terpejam, menikmati semilir alunan angin yang menerpa pada wajah tannya. Membiarkan perasaan gundahnya terbawa kepada angin dingin itu.

"Hinata.." Gumamnya. Ia ingat, hari ini ia memiliki janji dengan Heiress Hyuuga itu. Namun, seakan tak peduli, sejak tadi ia sama sekali tak berniat melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat dimana ia berjanji. Ia sudah lelah, sebal dan pasrah. Ya, Hinata akan menjadi milik Sakura.

** Taman Konoha, 17:37 waktu setempat.**

Hinata memandang kotak bekalnya dengan gusar, sesekali ia melirik jam tangan berwarna lavender yang melingkar manis di tangan kirinya. Oh, sudah satu setengah jam ia menunggu Naruto. Apakah Naruto melupakan janjinya?

Ia menggeleng cepat. Tidak, dia tidak boleh egois. Naruto adalah Hokage, pasti ia memiliki pekerjaan yang sibuk sehingga telat. Tetapi.. Apakah sesibuk itu?

Ramen dan bento di tangannya sudah mendingin, dan rintih-rintih air hujan mulai membasahi bumi. Namun, Hinata tak bergeming. Ia tetap menunggu sang pujaan hati dengan sabar, berharap ia akan datang sebelum air hujan membasahi makanannya.

"Hinata." Suara bass milik seorang pria yang cukup ia kenal mengagetkannya. Hinata menoleh, dan mendapati pemuda berambut raven yang tengah menatapnya datar.

"Kau tau dimana Naruto?" Tanyanya. Hinata tersentak, Naruto? Bukankah ia masih di gedung Hokage?

"Sejak pagi, ia tidak ke gedung Hokage. Aku sudah mencarinya ke berbagai tempat, namun tak menemukannya." Jelas Sasuke panjang lebar, Hinata berani bersumpah bahwa ia pertama kali mendengar pemuda Uchiha itu berbicara sepanjang ini.

"Dan kuingat, ia bilang berjanji padamu disini. Dimana dia?" Hinata menggeleng dengan takut-takut, benar juga perkataan Sasuke, ia tidak melihat Naruto sedari pagi. Kemana dia?

"Cih, dia merepotkan. Sebaiknya kau pulang, mau hujan." Saran Sasuke, lalu berlalu meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

"Byakugan!" Hinata mulai mengaktifkan matanya dan menjelajahi dimana sosok Naruto berada. Tidak ada, pasti Naruto menyembunyikan chakranya.

Tu-tunggu! Itu dia! Dia sedang berbaring di antara rerumputan hutan dengan mata terpejam. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Hinata segera melesat menuju tempat itu dengan raut wajah khawatir.

Merasakan ada yang mendekat, Naruto segera bangkit dari posisi malas-malasannya. Ia sedang marah, dan tidak ingin diganggu siapapun saat ini. Tetapi, chakra ini..

"Naruto-kun!" Teriak Hinata. Pemuda kuning itu diam, tak menggubris panggilannya. Shappirenya memandang Hinata dengan kesal, seakan Hinata adalah orang yang telah menyakiti dirinya.

Atau memang sudah menyakitinya?

Rintih air hujan turun disertai sengalan nafas gadis bersurai indigo itu. Dengan wajah kalut, Hinata menyodorkan kotak bekal itu ke arah Naruto.

"Kau kelihatan gusar, Hokage-sama. A-apakah anda lapar?" Naruto meraih kotak itu, lalu membuka tutupnya dengan kasar. Gadis di hadapannya memandang wajah tampannya dengan berbinar, berharap Naruto akan menyukai masakannya.

Tapi, dugaannya salah. Naruto membalikkan kotak itu hingga isinya berhamburan kemana-mana. Shock, tentu saja. Kenapa tiba-tiba Naruto begini?

"Enyahlah dari hadapanku, aku tak ingin melihatmu." Desis Naruto, tajam. Seakan menusuk batin Hinata yang paling dalam.

"Na-Naruto-kun, ada apa.." Lirih Hinata. Bulir-bulir air mata hinggap di pelupuknya, sekuat tenaga ia menahan tangis agar tak pecah di hadapan Hokage ke enam itu.

"AKU BILANG PERGI!"

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi." Ujar Hinata, tangannya memungut kotak bekal yang disia-siakan itu dan pergi dari hadapan Naruto secepat yang ia bisa.

Sesak lagi-lagi memenuhi dada pemuda Uzumaki itu. Rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan ketika melihat sang gadis mengeluarkan air mata karenanya. Baka, Naruto..

** Gedung Hokage, 20:39 waktu setempat.**

Shikamaru memandang ke arah luar jendela dengan gusar. Pikirannya melayang tentang Naruto, yang sejak tadi belum sama sekali menampakkan kepala kuning yang nyentrik itu di hadapannya. Sasuke juga sudah mencarinya, namun tak berhasil. Oh Naruto..

KRIETTT—Suara decitan pintu membuat pemuda berambut nanas itu menoleh. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sedari ia tunggu menyembul dari sana. Sontak, urat siku-siku muncul di wajah tampannya.

"Kenapa baru tiba hah?!" Tanya Shikamaru, memulai interogasinya.

"Diam kau." Ujar Naruto malas, dihempaskannya dengan kasar bokongnya sendiri di kursi Hokage itu, tanpa mempedulikan tatapan tajam dari sang lawan bicara.

"Baiklah, terserah kau. Besok kau harus menyelesaikan gunung kertas itu." Naruto hanya berdehem tak jelas, lalu terlelap di balik telungkupan tangannya.

.

.

.

Sakura memandang sendu ke arah Hyuuga mansion di hadapannya. Tadinya, ia ingin mengajak Hinata pergi ke danau bersama Ino untuk memetik beberapa bunga liar disana. Namun apa daya, penjaga mansion itu bilang Hinata tidak bisa diganggu. Ada apa?

"Apakah aku benar-benar tidak boleh masuk?" Tanya Sakura sekali lagi. Tetapi, pria paruh baya itu tetap menggeleng.

"Hinata-sama bilang ia butuh istirahat." Ujarnya.

Sakura menghela nafas pasrah, baiklah jika Hinata sedang stress, ia tidak akan mengganggu. "Tolong sampaikan kepadanya, aku menunggunya di danau sampai jam dua belas, paman." Gumam Sakura, lalu berbalik arah menjauhi Mansion Hyuuga.

Sakura berjalan perlahan melewati beberapa perumahan. Angannya melayang, walaupun Hinata adalah gadis yang lemah lembut, tetapi ia bukanlah orang yang mudah terpuruk pada sesuatu. Pasti ada hal yang membuatnya tidak mau keluar rumah seperti ini.

Naruto. Tiba-tiba nama itu terngiang di otaknya. Apakah ini berhubungan dengan pria kuning itu?

Jika ya, aku akan menghajarnya. Batin Sakura.

Dengan semangat membara, Sakura melangkah gagah menuju gedung Hokage. Kepalan tangan penuh urat-urat haus menghajar itu digapainya erat-erat, seakan tak mau lepas darinya.

"Sakura." Suara yang sangat ia kenali mengalun merdu di telinganya, dengan gerakan patah-patah ia menoleh. "Sasuke-kun.."

Tangan pucat seputih salju itu menyodorkan sebuah kotak biru yang sangat dikenalinya. Sakura menerimanya dengan senyum malu-malu, tak berani menatap keindahan onyx di depannya.

"Enak. Terima kasih." Ujar Sasuke, lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang tengah berbunga.

Sasuke berjalan pelan menuju gedung Hokage. Gedung yang dulu sempat menjadi keinginannya untuk berada di atas tahta dengan nama 'Hokage'. Tetapi, ia cukup paham jika Naruto yang diangkat menjadi Hokage.

Iris sehitam malam itu menatap sekeliling. Tempat yang biasa dipenuhi aura Uzumaki, aura yang cerah itu berubah menjadi aura yang mengerikan. Ragu-ragu, ia memasuki tempat itu dengan kekuatan jiwa dan raga(?)

"APA-APAAN INI! TIDAK SEPERTI INI! ULANG!"

Suara bariton yang sangat ia kenali itu menggema hingga koridor. Nampaknya, mood rivalnya itu sedang tidak baik. PMS eh?

"Dobe.." Ia menoleh, menampakkan sebuah mata semerah darah layaknya iblis yang tengah murka. Susah payah Sasuke meneguk air liurnya sendiri, ada apa dengan sahabat kuningnya itu?

"MAU APA KAU?"

HYUU—Seketika nyali Sasuke menciut. Kesangaran Naruto bahkan melebihi embah buyutnya sendiri. "Hm, bagaimana dengan—"

BRAKKKK—Hampir saja jantung pemuda Uchiha itu meloncat keluar dari tubuhnya, namun sebagai seorang 'Uchiha' tentu mempertahankan ekspresinya untuk tetap datar.

'Kodok mati eh kodok mati' Latah Sasuke, OOC.

"KELUAR KAU!"

JEDDAR!—Bagaikan disambar petir, Sasuke hangus seketika. Bukan, di hadapannya bukanlah Naruto. Ini.. Jelmaan Iblis! Voldemoooort!

DUARRRR!

"NAARUUTOOOOO..."

BUAGHHHH—Sebuah bogeman mentah membuat Hokage muda itu terpental menabrak dinding yang mulai retak itu.

"Sa-sakura.." Gumam Sasuke. Oh tidak, nyawanya dalam bahaya. Dua iblis yang sedang berkoar sedang bergulat di hadapannya.

"APA-APAAN KAU JIDAT!" Teriak Naruto, menggelegar. Tunggu? Naruto mengatai Sakura?

"Hey sudahlah." Lerai Sasuke, masih dengan wajah stoicnya. Mati-matian ia meredam rasa ciut di dasar lubuk hatinya.

"DAN KAU PANTAT AYAM! ENYAH KALIAN DARI HADAPANKU!"

Sakura yang memang sudah kesal hanya bisa terdiam, begitupula Sasuke. Ada apa dengan sahabat mereka yang satu ini? Kemarin Sakura yang aneh, sekarang..

"Kau kenapa dobe?" Tanya Sasuke dengan suara yang hampir tak terdengar.

"KUBILANG PERGI!" Dan kedua insan itu pergi dari ruangan Naruto dengan wajah masam.

.

.

.

Sudah dua hari hal ini terjadi, walaupun Hinata sudah mau bermain lagi dengan Sakura dan Ino, tetapi ia sangat jarang berbicara, istilah kerennya Sasuke kedualah.

Sedangkan Naruto, Shikamaru sudah tak kuat memikirkannya. Sudah dua kali ia dirawat akibat mencret-mencret yang berlebihan.

"Dobe.."

"Hinata.."

Sakura dan Sasuke yang tengah duduk di bangku taman hanya bisa menghela nafas meratapi dua sahabat mereka.

"Padahal, besok aku dan Hinata-chan akan menyiapkan sesuatu untuknya." Ujar Sakura, akhirnya. Sasuke yang tengah terbengong itu mulai tertarik akan topik pembicaraan Sakura.

"Besok tepat satu bulan Naruto menjadi Hokage kan?" Sasuke mengangguk. Otak Uchihanya bekerja, tunggu.. Ia mulai mengingat perkataan Sakura enam hari lalu.

"Tak kusangka akan kacau begini. Aku ingin nanti dia membubarkan pernikahan konyolku dan menyatakan perasaan pada Hinata. Ini gara-gara aku.." Lirih Sakura lagi, disertai isakan kecil.

"Sakura.." Sasuke merengkuh tubuh mungil itu ke dalam dekapannya. Mengelus punggungnya dan membiarkan gadis itu menangis di pundaknya. "Itu bukan salahmu." Sambungnya. Angan Sasuke melayang. Padahal, ia hanya mengatakan pada Naruto bahwa dia harus mengajak Hinata kencan dan mengucapkan rangkaian kalimat manis agar Hinata tidak jadi menikahi gadisnya.

Tapi, kenapa malah jadi seperti ini? Naruto hancur, Hinata terpuruk dan Sakura merasa dia yang harus dipersalahkan. Jika disuruh memilih, ia lebih baik melawan kembali Juubi daripada mengalami situasi rumit seperti ini.

Ah, Kami-sama.. Apa yang Engkau rencanakan?

"Sakura, aku punya ide.."

.

.

.

** Apartemen Naruto, 22:47 waktu setempat**.

Ruangan nista penuh kotoran dan sampah itu terlihat gelap, tidak nampak ada kehidupan disana. Apakah tidak ada orang?

Sesosok pemuda berambut pirang tengah menatap bulan sambil duduk santai di balkonnya. Tatapan kosong tiada kehangatan di shappirenya membuatnya mengerikan.

"Maaf.." Lirihnya. Perasaan menyesal yang berkumpul di batinnya menyeruak begitu saja, memikirkan teman-temannya yang terkena kobaran amarahnya. Terutama, Hinata..

"Dobe." Suara bass milik sahabatnya terdengar di telinganya. Naruto menoleh dan mendapati sosok Sasuke yang tengah berdiri di antara tiang-tiang pembatas apartemennya.

"Teme." Shappirenya menatap ke arah pemuda Uchiha itu dengan tajam. "Genjutsu." Ujarnya.

Sasuke menyeringai, dengan sigap ia membungkam rivalnya dan membawanya ke suatu tempat.

"Mweu kmemwanwa tweme.." Sasuke diam, tak menggubris pertanyaannya.

Suatu tempat dengan air terjun sebagai backgroundnya membuat Naruto terdiam, menikmati pesona alam yang indah buatan Tuhan yang Maha Kuasa. Dipijaknya dengan perlahan rerumputan hijau segar itu, dan menyentuh permukaan airnya dengan perlahan.

"Na-Naruto-kun.." Suara lemah lembut itu, yang akhir-akhir ini ia rindukan. Yang akhir-akhir mengusik batinnya, mengusik perasaan bersalah dari lubuk hati terdalamnya.

"Hinata.." Perasaan sesak itu datang lagi. Sakit, perih dan marah melanda hati pemuda Uzumaki itu saat melihat Sakura yang tengah bersama Hinata yang duduk bersimpuh di tengah danau.

Sasuke melepaskan ikatannya, dan meloncat mendekati Sakura dan Hinata yang menatapnya dengan sendu.

"Kau payah dobe." Ujar Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu heh, Teme?"

Tiba-tiba, seorang gadis berambut pirang ponytail mendekat ke arah Hinata. Disertai senyum manisnya, ia ikut duduk bersama kedua sahabatnya.

"Selesaikan ini Naruto, kau itu Hokage dan kau harus bisa mengatur seluruh kebutuhanmu dan kebutuhan desa. Jangan diulangi lagi."

Naruto terdiam mencerna ucapan Ino yang menurutnya sedikit rumit. Menyelesaikan?

"Dasar Baka! Ucapanku enam hari lalu itu hanya untuk memancingmu! Dasar tidak peka!"

Oh, demi apapun, ia tidak mengerti. Perkataan sahabat-sahabatnya itu terlalu besar untuk muat di otak kecilnya. Apa sih maksudnya?

"Baka. Sakura dan Hinata tidak akan menikah." Sambung Sasuke, setengah malas. Walaupun sebenarnya ia was-was bahwa gadis bersurai pink itu berpaling darinya.

"Jadi.. Kalian pura-pura?"

Sakura, Hinata dan Ino berpandangan, lalu mengangguk. Pita putih yang bertengger di kepala mereka ikut bergoyang berirama dengan anggukannya.

"Aku dan Sakura yang akan menikah, puas?"

Perkataan pemuda Uchiha itu membuat seisi tempat itu shock. Ini tidak ada di skenario! Dia.. Dia..

"Sa-Sasuke-kun.."

Dengan gaya gaje dan lebay, Naruto memeluk tubuh Sasuke yang jauhnya kurang lebih 10 meter itu. Disertai cucuran air mata yang over dari kapasitas. Sesekali ingusnya menempel di pundak pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Teme! Kau menyelamatkanku, terima kasih!" Teriak Naruto, kegirangan. Tunggu, menyelamatkan?

"Apa maksudmu hah?" Tanya Sasuke, tajam.

"Aku sempat berpikir, jika aku berhasil membatalkan rencana ini, apakah aku akan poligami.."

BUAGHHHHH-Tiga buah bogeman mentah mendarat di kepala kuning sang Hokage. Oh, yang terpenting, Hokage mereka sudah kembali..

"Tapi, kenapa kalian melakukannya?"

! Suara jam besar yang entah mengapa ada disana menandakan tepat pukul 00:00 waktu setempat. Dengan segera, Ino mengeluarkan rangkaian bunga Lily yang dipesan Hinata di belakangnya.

"I-ini.."

"Selamat hari jadi bulan pertamamu menjadi Hokage, Naruto-kun.." Gumam Hinata, disertai senyuman manis dan rona merah yang memenuhi pipi porselennya.

Naruto mendekat ke arah gadisnya dan menyentuh tangannya. Dikecupnya pelan tangan seputih porselen itu, kemudian menatap keindahan amethyst di dalamnya.

"Terima kasih. Aishiteru, Hinata-chan.."

"Hei! Percuma aku melatihnya, ayo cium bibirnya Naruto!" Teriak Sakura kesal. Ditatapnya shappire Naruto dengan garang siap dengan bogemannya.

GLEK! Dan berakhirlah Hokage muda itu dengan bogeman dan bullyan dari sahabatnya.

.

.

.

**FIN.**

**Ending yang sangat gaje, aku tau itu. Maaf! Buntu ide demi T.T dan ini adalah fict Hana sebelum Hiatus panjang. Ok, Mind to review?;)**


End file.
